


Defenders of the Earth

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fanart manip of that time Rose joined Pete's World Torchwood and fell in love with Gwen Cooper. Teen for implied kissing.





	Defenders of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also very old, and not that great, but fond memories and all that.


End file.
